


Romance ain't our strong suit

by SweetPollyOliver



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Facials, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Insecurity, M/M, Nervousness, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, coming on faces as a cipher for pies in faces, place in canon vague but characters are over 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver
Summary: Contextless sex and feelings. Maybe a chuckle or two.





	Romance ain't our strong suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellipsesificate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsesificate/gifts).



When Skull was a kid he'd had a big, mean cat. The cat was three years older than him and, he suspected, had never quite forgiven him for being born and disrupting her otherwise complete monopoly of his parents' affections. She was a fairly unexotic tabby riddled with battle scars, with ears like postage stamps and a temper like a thunderstorm.

He loved that cat so much. 

He still had thin faint white lines on his forearms from his many attempts to make friends with her. He learned early that picking her up or trying to hold onto her was not a goer, but even petting her was not without its own degree of risk. She'd seem to be enjoying the attention, but would then spin around and rake her claws against his arm and bite his hand.

Sometimes, though, when he was sitting down watching tv, she'd casually walk up, hop onto the couch and settle herself down in his lap. When she did, he felt afraid to move, afraid to breathe in case he broke the spell. Petting her was obviously totally out of the question, but even looking down at her could send her off scurrying to the other side of the room. So he'd just sit there with his heart in his mouth and hope he didn't ruin it.

That was all he could think of right in that moment. 

Bulk was kneeling on the ground, while Skull sat on his bed gripping the mattress white knuckled. He wanted nothing more than to bury his fingers in Bulk's hair, to touch his face, to run his thumb against the open seam of Bulk's mouth before he- he just wanted to touch him. But he had to take what he was given. He couldn't risk this by taking too much. 

Bulk's thumbs were pressing bruises into his hips—Skull thought about poking them afterward when he was alone in the shower and shuddered—and he was dragging his tongue against Skull's clothed crotch. He gripped the mattress tighter.

When Bulk began unzipping his pants, Skull risked a glance downwards and his heart nearly gave out at the sight. Bulk shoved his pants halfway down his thighs, underwear going with them, and by some miracle avoided having his eye put out by Skull's cock, which apparently was not a team player when it came to the 'let Bulk come to us' plan. 

Skull whined low in his throat as Bulk ignored his impatient cock entirely and leaned forward to leave a trail of open-mouthed kisses starting from his lower belly, going across his right hip and into the crease between his thigh and his groin, while he palmed the base of Skull's back and his hips with both hands. Everywhere their skin touched Skull felt like he was burning alive. 

"You got something to say?" Bulk looked up at him and he shook his head furiously. "Nothing?" 

Bulk wrapped a hand around his erection ( _too loose_ ) and pumped lazily. 

"You haven't got anything you want to ask me?" Bulk was smirking now. 

Skull still said nothing, not trusting himself not to bypass 'will you use your mouth?' and go straight to 'do you think we could get married someday?' 

He did reach out though and finally touched Bulk's face with a shaking hand. Bulk leant into the touch and turned his face to kiss his palm, before pulling back and then grabbing Skull's wrist. He had brief flashbacks to his childhood pet sinking her teeth into the webbing between his thumb and fingers as Bulk brought his hand closer to his face again and took his thumb into his mouth.

Skull was still a bit of a thumb sucker. Never in public, that was half of what the gum was for, but when he was alone at night, or, sometimes when he was watching a movie with Bulk and got zoned out enough to forget that he didn't do this in front of people his thumb would migrate slowly but surely towards his mouth. 

This was different. 

When he'd suck his own thumb, he would be focused on how it felt in his mouth: its ridges and whorls, the roughness of his cuticle against his tongue, the occasional sharpness of his nail. He didn't really focus on how the thumb itself felt, except when he'd chew on it a little to switch things up. 

Now his entire world narrowed down to the tight seal of Bulk's lips moving up and down his digit. The coldness of every millimetre of skin when it was suddenly bereft of that warm, wet mouth on the downward slide. The feeling of Bulk's cheeks bowed inwards to cradle his thumb. His _tongue_.

As soon as it had begun, the tight suction was gone and Skull's thumb slipped weakly from Bulk's mouth. Recklessly, he ran his thumb against Bulk's mouth, like he'd wanted to earlier, and Bulk pressed a final kiss against the pad of it. 

Bulk still had a hand around Skull's cock, but that felt a thousand miles away. 

"You want me to help you out there?" Bulk asked again, nodding towards the contents of his right hand. Skull could just about nod. 

Apparently being a fucking tease was the only way Bulk knew, because his first move was to take his hand _away_ from Skull's crotch and stroke up and down his flank slowly with both palms flat against his sides. 

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," Skull said. His voice hitched halfway through the syllable. 

"Alright then," Bulk replied. "You gonna say the magic word?"

"Please, Bulk," Skull whispered. 

He closed his eyes and waited for Bulk's next reply, which never came. Instead, he felt Bulk’s warm breath getting closer and closer to him and his eyes flew open in time to see Bulk lick him from root to tip in one stroke. 

"Even your stupid cock is pretty," Bulk muttered and Skull almost apologised before Bulk took the angry red head of his cock into his mouth and speech became utterly impossible. 

Once again he fought the urge to reach out and _touch_ , but instead, he dug his fingernails into his own thighs and bit his lip to keep the stream of words he could feel just at the tip of his tongue dammed up in his mouth. 

He allowed himself to watch Bulk in tiny snatched fragments, closing his eyes or snapping his head away any time the sight of his head moving up and down in his lap got too much. It almost made no difference, because, whenever he'd close his eyes, all he could see was Bulk's lips wet with spit wrapped around him, his hand gripping what he couldn't fit in his mouth. 

Skull tried to focus on the feeling of Bulk's other hand, which was now gripping his hip again with bruising force. He didn't need to be restrained: he could no more have bucked into Bulk's mouth than he could have cut off his own toe with a soup spoon. The fear of messing up, making this all go away, was enough to keep him frozen still. But the small pain was something to focus on that wasn't the thing Bulk was doing with his fucking tongue. It helped give the illusion that he wasn't so desperate for this, which failing to last for more than twelve seconds might have shattered. 

There was only so much that deflecting his focus could do though, and, eventually, he started to feel a familiar tingle at the base of his spine.

He reached down urgently to tap on Bulk's shoulder to warn him, but he didn't stop. He tapped more insistently and Bulk pulled off him to look up at him

"What?" he asked, with irritation in his voice, just seconds before-

Rope after rope of thick, white come hit Bulk's face while Skull watched in horrified silence. It was almost uncannily familiar, looking at him with his face covered in something white and sticky, and feeling his heart race as he waited for the inevitable fallout. 

"I'm sorry!" In a second he whipped off his t-shirt and started to rub Bulk's face clean. "I- I tried to let you know- I didn't mean-"

"Hey!" Bulk pulled the t-shirt away from his face. "Stop that."

"I'm sorry," Skull repeated and dropped the offending t-shirt immediately. 

"No," Bulk sighed and picked up the t-shirt, giving his face one last desultory wipe. There was still a speck of white on his left earlobe. And some in his hair. "Stop freaking out."

He got up and sat next to Skull on the bed and put an arm around him to give him a quick squeeze. 

"You okay?" he asked. 

Skull's heart was still pounding. 

"Yeah. No. Mostly. Yeah." 

Bulk turned around to press a kiss against his temple and, at the same time, reached around him to smear a line of his own come against his face. Skull tucked his face into Bulk's neck and started to laugh. 

"So you're not mad?" he said finally into Bulk's skin.

"Nah, I don't mind getting messy with you," Bulk replied. "You feel like returning the favour or you wanna just go grab a shower and go to sleep? If we're going for the former, I could always jizz on your face if that'd make you feel better." 

Skull's heart began to beat faster again. 

"Bulk, I'd feel so much better," he whispered. 

He moved his hand downwards to grip between Bulk's legs. Impulsively, he sunk his teeth into Bulk's neck.

"Vampire," Bulk swatted at him half-heartedly. 

Skull kissed the place where he'd bitten and smiled.

"I vant to suck your cock," he said. 

"Yeah, well, easy on the teeth, Nosferatu," Bulk replied. 

"I can do that," Skull said. "Hey, Bulk?"

He felt brave and stupid. 

"What?" Bulk said.

"I love you."

Bulk didn't say anything for three long seconds. 

"I know," he replied finally. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was probably inevitable from the moment the innumerable pie/cake/goo in the face gags started to strike me as kind of homoerotic. The circle had to be completed.


End file.
